Half is still Whole
by TinySprite
Summary: This is an AU one-shot inspired by a specific inaccuracy in the show.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Dragon Flyz, which is owned by Gaumont Pictures. Only the plot is mine.

(-)

Peak had just sat down to enjoy his lunch, which consisted of a standard meal set from the cafe closest to the dragon sanctuary. Normally he'd have gone to his preferred cafe for a different meal, but he was already pressed for time as it was so this would have to do.

As he picked up his sandwich to take a bite out of it, he was startled by a pair of trays suddenly appearing on the table he'd chosen to sit at. Sparing a quick look, he saw it was a pair of fellow dragonators and quickly lost interest, going back to his food. This cafe got a lot of dragonator business and it wasn't unusual for the tables to fill up fast at this hour.

They ignored him too, chatting to each other about typical grumbles that came with the job, like the weird hours and resulting schedule clashes. Without fail, that lead to griping about the trainers which of course lead to complaints about Z'neth.

Peak half-listened to them, used to hearing other dragonators complain about his eldest brother. It was inevitable since Z'neth was the current leader of the dragonator corps, as well as the one who tended to have the final say in the various schedules for the main group of dragonators. The only exceptions to that were the dragonators in specific teams, where the team leader would be responsible for scheduling but even then Z'neth sometimes had to intervene if there were any disputes brought to his attention.

So, in short, it was unavoidable that Z would be made a bad guy in the mind of many dragonators and to be honest, Peak had complained about him as well more than a few times before to his other siblings and friends. At this point, it'd just be a waste of energy to get upset about it. Besides, all he was hearing from the other two were standard complaints: Z'neth was too much of a stickler for the rules, he was unfair, blah blah blah.

What the teen hadn't expected was the sudden question directed at him, "How do you even manage to put up with him, Peak? I mean, it's not like you guys are really brothers or anything."

The blond actually choked on the fries he'd just bitten and even had to resort to spitting the lump of barely chewed potato sticks out onto his tray. Taking a quick swig of his drink, Peak proceeded to stare at the dragonator who'd spoken to him, "What?"

The guy blinked at him and repeated as if it was basic fact, "You and Z'neth. You're not really brothers so how can you put up with him?"

He didn't seem to notice his friend making frantic motions to shut up. Peak took a breath to calm himself and stated, "No, you're wrong, Z'neth is my brother. What even gave you that idea?"

The other dragonator snorted, "Basic genetics. Excluding Dram for obvious reasons, Z'neth's the only one with brown eyes out of your family, while everyone else has blue eyes. Since brown eyes are a dominant trait and blue eyes are a recessive one, that means Z'neth isn't your brother."

The second dragonator seemed to give up on his friend at that point and gave Peak a very apologetic look but didn't say anything. As for the teen himself, he had to take another calming breath before he spoke, "Again, you're wrong. Z'neth is my brother through blood and I'm not going to have you say otherwise. If nothing else, what else am I supposed to call a guy who not only helped raise me but also had to put up with my faults throughout the years? If that's all, let's never have this conversation again."

Not caring that his tone had gone cold towards the end, Peak grabbed his tray and got up from the table. His appetite gone, he dumped the rest of his lunch into the trash bin and shelved the tray before leaving the cafe for the dragon sanctuary.

Though the guy hadn't been fully wrong, it still stung that he'd made that assumption of their family. Bastard clearly hadn't even bothered to actually do research either!

It wasn't exactly public knowledge, but it wasn't sealed away either that Aaron had been married twice, with Iranda as Aaron's second wife. Z'neth was from the first marriage and Peak wasn't certain who his eldest brother's mother was. All he knew was that she was a scientist and that was that.

To be fair, Z'neth didn't know much about her either. She'd left Aaron when Z'neth had still been a baby and she hadn't made an effort to contact either of them since. In response, neither had Father or Z'neth made efforts to contact her. Z'neth had even told Peak once that he considered Iranda more his actual mother than his real one.

Forcing himself to think of something else as he entered the dragon sanctuary, Peak went to the main user panel and logged himself back in, mentally waving goodbye to whatever had been left of his lunch break. No matter, a nice, long training flight on Wing Storm would fix his mood...hopefully.


End file.
